


My best friend, Alex

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin never figured that he would fall for the cliche, falling in love with his best friend, especially with a best friend who doesn't always respect him. Jalex.AU. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My best friend, Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Supposable Wizard of Waverly Place was suppose to be two kids in the family and not three, so with that, I decided to create this alternative universe. Justin never figured that he would fall for the cliche, falling in love with his best friend, especially with a best friend who doesn't always respect him. Jalex.
> 
> "No Goodbyes  
> for love brightens their eyes.  
> Don't say Adios, say Adios,  
> and do you know why  
> there's a love that won't die?  
> \- don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye."-One by One by Enya
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard of Waverly Place, Disney Channel does.

It was funny, how fast middle school, went for Justin. Denial. Not just a river in Egypt. He never realized how much he was in love with Alex. Alex his best friend, who doesn't respect him at all. Who goes around doing magic, when he helps clean up her messes, because he can't say no to her when she asks.

He just realized that denial is not just the river in Egypt.

He wasn't sure exactly when he knew that he was love with her.

Maybe he realized that they were suppose to be together whenever she keeps looking at guys in the school.

Yes. He felt jealous every time she looked at guys that way.

He had no clue why until now. He figured out he is in love with her.

He hoped that she would get over Dean. However, she supposable is in love with him.

Justin sighed, because life wasn't fair. How he knows it already.

He kept thinking that maybe the first time he fell in love with her, was when he moved into the neighborhood when he was six years old while she was a precocious and gets away with everything, and she was four then. It was the first time he got punished when she did magic and he tried to clean up the mess, but there was something about Alex, that he knew he would like about, even though he wasn't sure what.

Now he is sure, he knows it's when he sees her smile for something silly he said, well that's what he'll live for right now.

"Justin, I need your help. I messed up with a spell" said Alex, and Justin wondered what it was, "I told Dean that I was a wizard, and I need him not to know that" said Alex.

Rule one of magic was not to tell people that you knew magic, unless that person is trustworthy.

"The whole school knows I am a wizard" continued Alex.

Oh shit, was the first thing that Justin thought of cause he wasn't sure what to do. He hoped that Professor Crumbs won't come in to take Alex's magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
